


A Lesson Not Easily Forgotten

by AlphaVulpeculae



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, pongnosis' The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaVulpeculae/pseuds/AlphaVulpeculae
Summary: Set in the AU of pongnosis Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. One-shot so no real plans tbc but who knows...? Alex and Shale have their objective and Alex sees it through.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	A Lesson Not Easily Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/gifts), [Valaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/gifts).



Set in the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea AU

One-shot

* * *

  
Alex and Shale were stationed on a hillside overlooking the mansion of their next target: James Briderdon a man who ran the drug distribution facility and preyed on minors in particular. 

He was a slippery person, difficult to track and rarely in the same place for too long. 

He traveled in and out by densely monitored and well-armed underground tunnels. 

The rain poured down heavily on their light source of cover but if the weather reports were true, it would let up shortly just in time for the meteor shower. 

While the man was careful to not linger around windows too long, he always harbored a love for astronomy and Alex was ready to use his weakness against him. 

This was their one decent shot at it and they were nearing the end of their allotted time for their operation. 

Alex noticed the guards shifting outside the mansion in regular intervals and while their position was concealed, it was also at a considerable distance; it would certainly be a tricky shot. 

Then the unexpected happened: a guard passed closely by their position. Under cover, they thankfully weren’t spotted but they would need to remove the covering to make the shot. 

Alex saw a crevice in the hillside—a far better position and out of the eyesight of any passing guard, but certainly only able to fit one small person—and took it. 

“I’m moving in. Watch my back.”

Shale saw where Alex looked and objected, “There’s barely enough space for one person and we’ll be exposed to the elements.”

“That’s why I am moving in and you are remaining here. Not ideal, but it will do to get the job done.”

Alex stayed low to the damp ground, gradually making his way down the hillside, and set up his shot from the crevice. 

As soon as he left, Alex sorely missed the warmth of the covering but so is the life of an assassin, he supposed. 

Next time, he’d certainly dress in more layers. 

Rain seeped into his sleeves from the cuffs and down his chest. Dirt and mud caked into his clothes as well. The waterproof attire offered considerable protection from the rain, but had its limits and he shivered at the cold patches of dampened cloth on his skin. 

Yassen would not have approved of this choice but Yassen wasn’t here, Alex thought petulantly. This was Alex’s operation and he’d make sure it was a successful one. 

Sure enough, the rain subsided and the sky cleared just as the meteor shower began. 

His patience paid off as his target looked out the window and even opened the door of the terrace; a perfect shot. 

Alex fired immediately—a head shot—and swiftly packed his supplies. 

The hillside was harder to climb with all the rainfall and deep pits of mud; Alex must’ve looked a mess with his entire lower half densely coated in mud, but they escaped on foot and were picked up by Ivey driving a disguised maintenance van. 

Alex stripped off his boots and waterproof suit as he was tossed a towel to further dry off. 

“Nice shot,” Shale commented with a teasing tone, likely regarding Alex’s sudden change of plans but Alex only shrugged. It worked, who cares?

He should’ve known. Alex always had the worst luck. On the plane, he was having a difficult time staying warm and his throat was dry and scratchy. 

Biding his time from the likely ‘I told you so’ from Shale, he nursed a bottle water, curled up in his chair, and tried to get sleep. 

A hand on his shoulder an hour later roused him. His head pounded, skin too hot and clammy, and joints ached. 

“We landed,” Marcus reported. Though Marcus was inspecting him a little too closely for Alex’s comfort. 

Shale—of course—must have briefed his commander about what happened. 

“Thanks,” Alex muttered. 

Marcus nodded and continued down the aisle, though Alex heard a distinctive muttering of “Yassen’s going kill me” from the man under his breath. 

Alex stretched in his seat before standing and stretching some more.

He was set to report to the board as soon as he landed... ugh . He definitely caught a cold and was sure to get an earful for it. 

Strolling into the conference room, Alex deftly ignored the lightheadedness and exhaustion, he had even polished off another water bottle before entering in hopes it might soothe the ache in his throat; he certainly wasn’t  that lucky but perhaps it made him look better than he felt. 

Any hopes Alex had of them not noticing his condition were extinguished at Yassen’s narrowed gaze and Dr. Three’s teasing tone. 

“ Alex , report.”

His voice started strong but any moisture gradually dried up and his voice cracked with the strain by the end.

They hammered him with questions about the mission but thankfully didn’t address his current condition. 

Dismissed, he was further instructed to meet Yassen at his suite with Shale and Marcus; Alex respectfully assented and left. 

They were none too thrilled at the summons but they all found themselves at Yassen’s door at the requested time. 

Alex was called in first. 

“You risked your health over 300ft of distance?”  No pleasantries...okay,  Alex thought with slight cringe. 

It was hardly a question by Yassen’s tone but he answered it anyway. “A guard had wandered too close to our cover and there was no indication he wouldn’t interfere with the job later on. A new position—a closer one—was seen as an option. I took it. I got the job done.” 

Okay, so that last bit sounded more petulance than logic, but still. 

“And bringing appropriate cover was too inconvenient?”

Alex saw this question coming. “It would have left Shade exposed to the target’s surveillance. I would assume more risk in taking it.”

“And if  you had been seen and needed to fight your way out?”

“I would have managed,” he stated stubbornly. 

Now, Alex knew he ticked Yassen off, Yassen’s jaw clenched and his body language said so. He half expected him to attack without warning but instead asked, “Armed or unarmed? Your choice.”

A test . Several bad words went through Alex’s head but he knew if he didn’t pick, Yassen would make it worse for him. 

“Unarmed.” No sense getting nicked by blades though he knew well the bruising wouldn’t be too kind either. 

A nod in affirmation and Yassen attacked, his foot narrowly missed Alex’s head. Though he was quick to avoid the initial attack, his lightheadedness left him exposed for the counterattack. 

His feet were swept out from under him and his back hit the carpet hard. He rolled up and out of the way of another hit, but more followed. 

Racking up injuries, Alex was swiftly beaten to a pulp by an unrepentant Yassen. Alex never landing a single hit.

Finally, when Alex stayed down after a particularly brutal hit to the solar plexus, winding him, Yassen had him pinned and his stern cold voice cut through the blood rushing to his ears. “Would it still be more risky for you to take appropriate cover?”

From his prone spot on the floor, Alex shook his head and conceded. “No, sir.”

The point was made in true Yassen fashion: getting sick for preventable reasons left him vulnerable to attacks and prevention of such should take priority over his team members. Shale was—regrettably—replaceable. He? Less so, especially as Yassen’s second-in-command.

True, no guards on that particular mission would have Yassen’s combat skill but that did not mean Alex wouldn’t be at risk. 

Yassen must’ve been pleased enough with Alex’s lesson retention because he went and let Marcus and Shale in. 

Finally, regaining control of his extremities, Alex leveraged himself to his feet using the arm of the couch with a hand clutched to his chest to help him catch his breath. 

Marcus and Shale took in the scene but remained silent and stood at attention. 

“You will ensure there is no repeat of this incident. He is your responsibility and his current state is clear indication of your incompetence.”

“Yes, sir,” they said with sincerity. 

“As, in his state, he is unable to defend himself, you will see to it personally that he recovers. Until then, he will not leave your sight.”

Matching looks of determination, relief at being spared, and guilt for Alex’s punishment, they asserted, “Yes, sir.”

“You are all dismissed.” 

Bruised and beaten, Alex made his way to the door flanked by his team members and they left. 

Back at Alex’s suite, a care package was delivered and—in place of a more typical ‘Get Well’ package of Tylenol, throat lozenges, and comfort food—sat an arrangement of herbal teas, ginger and other assorted health foods. He noticed his refrigerator was also cleaned out of any stored sugary foods and filled with soups and stews. 

“Wow,” Shale commented, “he’s thorough.”

Marcus scoffed at the display and rather, focused his attention on Alex’s growing mountain of papers in the corner. 

“Anything I can do to help? Idle hands and all.”

“I’m sure I could find something in that stack if you’re offering.”

Alex walked over and fingered through a few of the piles, coming up with the one from the reconnaissance mission they finished before the latest one and handled it over before walking into the bathroom with a change of clothes and shutting the door behind him. 

“Uh...Alex?” he heard Shale call out before he opened the door. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Alex said as he stripped off his dirty shoes, socks and shirt. 

“Um...not to leave our sight...?” Shale quoted from the discussions earlier. 

Alex groaned. 

“What? You want to watch me shower? You’re all a bunch of creeps. No privacy.” Alex scoffed in indignation. 

Marcus chuckled but helpfully supplied, “Shower as usual. Just leave the door left open and we’ll hope nothing crawls up the drain and attacks you in the shower.” 

Alex’s mind flashed to Dr. Three’s sadistic research. 

What an opportunity for the man...though chances are Dr. Three already had something like that already. Something murderous to crawl up showers drains...or even something to douse the water —

Alex abruptly stopped his train of thought before he lost the nerve to take a shower and instead took the fastest shower possible. 

Stepping out of the bathroom and dressed for bed, Alex dramatically fell back, arms outstretched onto his bed and before either Marcus or Shale could comment on his antics, Alex was fast asleep. 


End file.
